


sorta sweet on you (a-side)

by ultramarinus



Series: stevebucky do mixtapes! [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarinus/pseuds/ultramarinus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The songs are still around</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorta sweet on you (a-side)

The songs are still around, and it's easy to burn them to a disc (which is a total misnomer, ok?) It's slightly harder to just sack the hell up and hand the mix to Steve but, there's always a plan b. Like breaking into Steve's apartment and leaving the mix first up on his disc changer. Whatever, mission accomplished anyway.

> Orange Colored Sky ★ Nat King Cole  
>  Don't Sit Under The Apple Tree ★ The Andrews Sisters  
>  A Little Jive Is Good For You ★ Martha Tilton  
>  You Don't Know How Much You Can Suffer ★ Edythe Wright  
>  More Than I Should ★ Artie Shaw  
>  'Til Then ★ The Mills Brothers  
>  You'd Be So Nice To Come Home To ★ Anita O'Day  
>  Long Ago And Far Away ★ Jo Stafford  
>  Crazy He Calls Me ★ Billie Holiday  
>  The One I Love (Belongs To Somebody Else) ★ Helen Forrest  
>  Don't Worry 'Bout Me ★ Helen Forrest  
>  The Way You Look Tonight ★ Peggy Lee  
>  Lover, Come Back To Me ★ Mildred Bailey  
>  Memories Of You ★ Rosemary Clooney & Benny Goodman  
>  Where Or When ★ Dick Haymes  
>  I'll Never Smile Again ★ Jo Stafford  
>  I'll See You In My Dreams ★ The Pied Pipers  
>  Sugar ★ Billie Holiday  
>  I Can't Believe That You're in Love with Me ★ Anita O'Day  
>  I Just Couldn't Take It, Baby ★ Jack Teagarden  
>  We'll Meet Again ★ Vera Lynn  
>  What'll I Do ★ Alison Krauss

[listen here](http://8tracks.com/patientlywaking/sorta-sweet-on-you-a-side)

A few days later Bucky finds a jewel case balanced on the outside ledge of Steve's bedroom window  
(b-side: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2408687 ) 

**Author's Note:**

> some of these tracks are noted by bandleader and not vocalist bc 8tracks is a butt and doesn't let you upload more than 2 tracks by an artist. this is only in the case of Helen Forrest sometimes being credited as Artie Shaw orz sorry
> 
> as always, comments and the like are greatly appreciated ;~;


End file.
